Panga (film)
(Dialogues) | starring = Jassi Gill Kangana Ranaut Richa Chadha Neena Gupta | music = Shankar-Ehsaan-Loy | cinematography = Jay I. Patel | editing = | studio = Fox Star Studios | distributor = Fox Star Studios | released = }} | runtime = | country = India | language = Hindi | budget = }} Panga ( ) is an upcoming Indian Hindi-language sports drama film directed by Ashwiny Iyer Tiwari and produced by Fox Star Studios. It stars Kangana Ranaut, Jassi Gill, Richa Chadha and Neena Gupta, and is about the life of a kabaddi player. Filming began on 11 November 2018 in Bhopal and the first schedule was wrapped up on 7 December 2018. The second schedule of the film was wrapped up on 27 February 2019. The film is scheduled for release on 24 January 2020. Cast * Jassi Gill * Kangana Ranaut * Richa Chadda * Neena Gupta * Pankaj Tripathi Production ;Development Story of Panga was conceived from the life of a national level Kabbadi player in July 2018. It follows her triumphs, struggle and overcoming of stereotypes. It shows that the support of family is important and stresses that your kin standing behind you, no one in the world can take ‘panga’ with you (mess with you). In an interview Tiwari told that she wanted to keep evolving with stories that talk about relationships in a new-age Indian family. She further told that Fox Star Studios was exactly in the same space of storytelling and she was filled with gratitude to work with them. Panga was announced on 21 August 2018 with Ashwiny Iyer Tiwari sharing an emotional Instagram video montage of herself, Kangana Ranaut, Jassi Gill, Neena Gupta and their families, indicating that when your kin stands behind you, no one in the world can take ‘panga’ with you. Ranaut told Mumbai Mirror in an interview: “When Ashwiny narrated the film's story, I was completely moved. My family has been my pillar of strength and have always stood by me through thick and thin. I could really relate to the emotions of the film. Plus, Ashwiny is known for her slice-of-life films and I loved her recent work in Bareilly Ki Barfi. Panga is even more special for me as, for the first time, I will be playing the role of a National-level Kabaddi player. That's going to be challenging for sure! I am looking forward to some exciting times with Ashwiny and the Fox Star team.” Gill who is playing role of husband of Ranaut in the film told Mumbai Mirror: “I loved the script, especially the inspiring family angle. The film is a roller-coaster of emotions but to me the real Indian family feeling was the most heart-warming part of the subject. Since I come from a very close-knit family, I could identify with the story.” ;Training The actors appearing in the film as kabbadi players including Ranaut underwent training in kabaddi for over two months. ;Filming The film went on floor on 11 November 2018 in Bhopal. The first schedule of the film was wrapped up on 7 December 2018. The second schedule of the film was wrapped up on 28 February 2019. The director planned next schedule in a Delhi stadium in April. The third schedule of shooting began in April 2019 in Delhi. The Delhi schedule of the film was completed in mid April and next schedule of shooting to begin in Kolkata. Promotion and release First look of the film was shared by the director of the film Ashwiny Iyer Tiwari on 7 March 2019, a still photo in which leading pair is laughing while looking at the sunset. The film is scheduled for release on 24 January 2020. References External links * * Panga on Bollywood Hungama Category:2020 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian sports films Category:Hindi-language films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Fox Star Studios films Category:Upcoming Hindi-language films Category:Upcoming films